


can i?

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [2]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	can i?

It was their second or third day since their new status. They were lying on bed, close, enjoying one another in almost sleep-like silence. Then bubor said  
\- ... Fred?  
\- mhm? - Fred answered with still closed eyes.  
\- we need to talk about Max.  
-...do we really have to talk about him right now?... - he looked at his new boyfriend, brows furrowed.  
\- that's important to me, please - dwarf asked, almost shyly, concerned look on his face.   
"He looks so vulnerable, so fragile, lying like this..." thought mage "well, at least i could listen to him, what he want to talk about... eh, i guess i know... and i dont think i like it..."  
\- ....sure, what is it about?  
The dwarf was silent for a while, gently storking freds arm.  
\- you know how i feel about you and Max.  
-...Aaand?  
\- i... uh. I want to ask you about permission to pursue a relationship also with Max.  
"There it is. I didn't want to hear that but here it comes, he really asked. Keep calm. What do i say now..?"  
\- ...but... why?..  
\- i know its hard. I would be shocked myself if you asked me this. However, it would be unfair if i didnt discuss this with any of you. My feelings... There is no favourites. I can't separete you two, yet you are seperate. That's so bizzare, I dont even know if this will work out! This is my first time when i love two people simultaneously... - he said and fell silent plunged deep in thoughts.  
"Dear gods, why he looks so defenceless... he said 'love'.... Dammit" Fred thought, "Uh...that's true Max first discovered our feelings for him. He wrote about it in one of our notebooks, i guess... back when i was still denying myself. And Burbor is first person who aknowledged us as two seperate beings... He said he will love us both the same but is it possible?.. I dont want to share. Obviously i dont, not with Max, for gods sake... but... i dont want to hurt Burbor. What would i feel if he would reject me? Gods, why it is so hard!" He wiggled on their bed, dwarf waiting patiently for his answer "i dont want to hurt him. He's way too good for us. Too understanding... also, it would feel awful if Max... If Max would use my body to 'date' somebody else...Ugh, i dont want to even think about it! Gosh!.."  
-....i really want to say no.  
\- i understand. That's... understanable. It's also new teritory for me. It concers you heavily, so you have full right to refuse---  
\- --but if I had to choose a smaller evil, i agree. I agree... Only Gods knows what this madman would do otherwise!  
A smile appeared on bards face.  
\- aw come on, he's not that bad, you know? - He kissed mages nose - thank you. It means a lot to me. I bet it means a lot for him, too.  
\- I trully hope i won't regret this.. cause i already am!  
\- ohhh, look at the bright side! I will kiss and hug only one body! - burbor said playfully.  
\- Yea i feel comlpletly relieved, sure thing. - Fred answered sarcastically. - ...can we stop talking about him now? Please?  
\- Hmm, can you Imagine how awkward it would be if he shows up durning our kissing? He always is here in the most inapropriate moments - he teases Fred   
\- hey, I already agreed! Stop torturing me. Now i won't ever kiss you again knowing this...  
\- oh, c'mon. You know i love you. That's why i asked you first, and not Max.  
\- but he stole your first kiss. If he is such 'forward' then why youre not with him already, huh?  
\- you would never agree if I was in a relationship with Max before asking you, dummy.  
\- oh, so it was planned. You tricked me!  
\- of course i did! And look how this work out, i will have two beautiful boyfriends in a price of one!   
\- .... Sometimes i really hate you.  
Burbor laughed and kissed Freds cheek.  
\- I love you too, Freddie. Thank you.


End file.
